


Homecoming

by s1lv3r



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1lv3r/pseuds/s1lv3r
Summary: Charles was lonely, until Erik came home.





	Homecoming

The holiday season was finally here, and Charles couldn’t be more grateful for the break it gave him. Don’t get him wrong. He loved being a professor, but even the strongest of minds needed a break.

Besides, he had to admit that he’d been neglecting his personal life. He hadn’t seen his sister for weeks, and it had been quite a while since he’d had time to write to his boyfriend, Erik. Erik had been drafted into the army a few months ago, and was out there fighting for their country. 

Speaking of Erik, Charles felt a soul-deep pang in his heart. He missed his boyfriend, and the fact that he wasn’t going to be home for the holidays made Charles rather upset. Of course, it wasn’t Erik’s fault, and Charles knew that.

Even if he didn’t get to see Erik, he would still take to preparing a christmas gift for him, so that when he did come back, Charles would give it to him. He had to remind himself that it was when Erik came back, not if. Charles trusted in his boyfriend and his ability to survive.

But there would be time for such optimism tomorrow, Charles decided. Tonight, he was going to curl up in bed with Erik’s pillow, that surprisingly still smelled like him. And if he let out more than a few tears, there was no one in the cold house to see him like this anyway. 

Charles felt rather warm when he woke up the next morning, much to his confusion. He didn’t quite remember turning the heat up so high before he slept, but figured that he must’ve done it and forgotten. That was until he tried to turn, only to meet some resistance.

In his sleepy state, Charles didn’t quite notice the arm around him, nor the fact that the warmth seemed to emanate from his back. He twisted around rather violently, wondering why on earth his blankets weren’t dislodging from his body. Until…

“Charles, please do stop kicking. I really miss you, but I’m also dead tired.” A familiar voice greeted Charles’s ears, and he gasped in shock. Could it be…? “Yes Charles. I’m back.” Those simple words seemed to set Charles off, causing tears to erupt from his eyes like a waterfall. He quickly turned in his boyfriend’s embrace.

“You’re back! Erik! Gosh! You’re back!” He couldn’t help but exclaim, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that Erik was genuinely back, despite the solidness of the figure that he was holding.

Charles buried his face into Erik’s neck, inhaling deeply. Indeed, that was his favourite scent, of pine trees and a slight metallic aftertaste. It didn’t sound particularly pleasant, but Charles couldn’t help crying.

He’d missed Erik so much. Charles hadn’t expected to wake up a few days before christmas to this. He’d expected to spend christmas alone, and maybe call Erik whenever the latter was free. Erik smiled ruefully, hands coming up to comb through Charles’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

“Shh… don’t cry anymore, schatz. You break my heart whenever you cry.” Erik murmured softly, hands unceasingly running through Charles’s hair. Charles only let out a louder sob, overwhelmed by just how Erik those words were.

“You… You didn’t tell me that you’d be home for Christmas!” Charles replied, his words slightly wet as he calmed down significantly. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you. Did you miss me?” Erik asked, wrapping both his arms around Charles when the latter rolled over on top of him. Charles looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to question his sanity. 

“Of course I did! If I didn't, would I be crying now?” Charles replies, leaning down to capture Erik’s lips in his. He hadn’t had Erik physically near him for so long now, that their kiss felt unknown and foreign. Charles kissed Erik again to change that.

“Oh, liebling. You have no idea how happy you make me when you such things.” Erik grins, panting out in between their hot makeout session. In a few short minutes, he flipped them over, so Charles was in between Erik and the mattress instead. 

Charles begins to squirm beneath Erik, leaning up to capture more kisses, which Erik happily gives. Erik takes Charles’s wandering hands and pins them above his head, simultaneously grinding down against him. They have the most wonderful morning together. 

After the hour becomes more reasonable, and the two of them become more rested, they finally leave their bed. Charles holds Erik’s hand, even when they’re just moving about in their apartment. He’s finally got Erik back, and he wasn’t going to let go now.

Erik shakes his head fondly at the possessive act, but can’t bring himself to take it away from Charles. He knows how hard the past few months had been for the both of them, and secretly, he rather liked it too.

Breakfast takes a bit longer to prepare, but they eventually do it, settling down on their loveseat to enjoy it. Erik holds both Charles and the plate carefully, alternating between feeding Charles a bite of the pancakes, and kissing him. Even though the TV is on, their attention is only on one another. 

It is too bad that their peace is interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door, to which Charles groans. Erik looks down at his lover curiously, but Charles merely stands up and opens the door to reveal Raven standing there.

“Good morning, Charles! And Erik! Charles, you didn’t tell me that he was back!” Raven bustles in, waving hello at Erik. Erik waves back, finding the fact that Raven is this jovial rather peculiar. Charles merely sits at their breakfast counter, an eyebrow raised.

“What can I do for you, Raven?” Charles finally asks, when the silence between the three have stretched on for too long.

“Well, dearest brother of mine. You promised me that we’ll go shopping today. Just because your lover is back is not an excuse to cancel on your beloved sister.” Raven announces, grinning from ear to ear. Charles groans loudly, much to Erik’s amusement.

“Well, schatz, a promise is a promise.” Erik comments lightly. He too would have loved to spend the day with Charles, but he also knew how important Raven was to Charles. Charles looks at him thankfully, turning to Raven.

“Well, since my baby said that it’s fine, I’ll go shopping with you. Let me go get changed first, alright?” He asks Raven, walking to Erik and pressing a kiss to his cheek in slight compensation. Erik grins and swats his ass when Charles turns away, much to the mortification of Raven.

Charles returns a few minutes later in a turtleneck and a pair of tight jeans, to which Erik frowns. It was way too little for the winter weather, and Erik voices his concerns out. Charles shrugs and Erik stands, taking his leather jacket and draping it over Charles’s shoulders.

It’s a little bigger than Charles’s slight frame and Erik grins at the sight of his boyfriend being swamped in something that belongs to him. Charles seems to like it too, since he wraps himself in it with a private smile aimed at Erik.

With that, Charles and Raven leave their apartment, leaving Erik sitting by himself on the sofa. His fingers slip into his pocket, and he touches the velvet box almost reverently. He can’t wait until Christmas finally arrives. 

The moment Charles steps out of their apartment, he gains a worried look on his face, and can’t help but glance back at the closed door. He wants to be back inside already, in Erik’s warm arms.

Raven shakes her head at the besotted look on his face, dragging him by the arm towards the lift. He goes willingly, but not without one last yearning look at the door.

He’s pretty grateful that Raven came to drag him out actually. He doesn’t have a gift for Erik yet, and he also doesn’t quite know what to get him. He voices out his concerns to her.

“Trust me. He’ll like anything you buy him, because it’s from you.” Is her reply. He shakes his head, but knows it in his heart to be true. Erik loved him down to his bones, and even if he didn’t have a gift, Erik would still love him anyway.

Charles and Raven walk the streets for several hours, entering and exiting stores at the latter’s behest. Charles’s arms are laden with shopping bags, since he was raised a gentleman, and had offered to carry her bags.

He still hasn’t found anything suitable for Erik, despite the sheer amount of stores they’d gone to. He’d spotted a leather jacket that was similar to the one that he was currently wearing, but found that it wasn’t quite suitable as a christmas gift.

This was their 4th year together as a couple, and it was a pretty long time for the both of them. Erik wasn’t the type for committed relationships until he met Charles, and Charles’s relationships mostly lasted less than a year.

It was at their final stop in their shopping trip when he finally found a worthy gift. It was a gorgeous watch, going for the gorgeous price of slightly less than a hundred thousand dollars. He’d been spying it for quite a while, and felt that it would be the perfect gift for Erik.

Erik was a rather classy guy, and the watch had a rather classy design. Besides, Erik had been complaining about his spoilt watch for a while, and this was the perfect replacement. Raven waited patiently while he paid for it, and grinned at him when he was done.

Soon, they parted ways just before dinner. Charles carefully cracked open the door to see his beloved Erik lying on their couch, the TV blaring in front of him. He’d crept behind him, wanting to give him a surprise, when he’d found out that Erik had fallen asleep in the middle of a movie.

Charles couldn’t help but coo over the prone form of his boyfriend, plopping down onto the sofa beside him, a move that caused Erik to jump up immediately. Charles grinned apologetically when Erik turned to glare at him.

Without another warning, Erik lunged towards Charles, hands outstretched. Thus begun the tickle fight. 

A few minutes later, with both of their faces red, they finally stopped, sitting on the carpeted floor while panting. Charles weakly pulled himself over to Erik, pressing himself into Erik’s side, and feels Erik put an arm across his back.

Even with the both of them looking like they had gone on a run, Charles couldn’t help the surge of affection that came out. The warm feeling of the moment had replaced the cold feeling his heart had for the entirety of the time that Erik was away.

If Charles could take a picture of any moment, it would be this moment. He would print the photo out and name it perfection. If only he knew of the surprise awaiting him on christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want a sequel to this? I have a few fics lined up for the next few days! A texting fic to accompany my other fic, and maybe a sequel to this if y'all want it!


End file.
